Baby, There's a Shark in the Water
by thatlovelyfanfiction
Summary: Don't hate on me for the title, I have that song stuck in my head lmao


**Hey, so here's a little beach semi smut Drabble do you all. Enjoy, my darlings. (:**

It was a beautiful, sunny day in LA. (omg that rhymed!) Robert and Kym were going to spend the day at the beach with Jamie and Noah.

The four of them walked together on the hot sand as they searched for the perfect spot. When they found a place where they wanted to set up, the four of them laid out blankets on the sand and set up a giant umbrella.

"Baby, can we go in the water?" Kym loved swimming in the ocean but Robert hated it. He preferred swimming pools over the ocean.

"Uhhh, how about you three go. I'll just stay here." He said trying to avoid the situation.

Kym giggled, "But you're a shark. Sharks aren't afraid of water."

Robert raised an eyebrow at her. She smirked as she took a step closer to him and whispered in his ear, "plus, if you go in the water for me, I'll do something for you. Anything you want..." She slowly pulled away from his ear, gently biting her bottom lip.

"Hey, I suddenly want to go swimming right now."

Kym laughed and took hold of his hand. They looked lovingly at each other as they intertwined their fingers.

"Let's go!" She started running towards the ocean pulling Robert along with her.

He let go of her hand and ran ahead of her, "I'll race you there!"

"You're on!" She started to pick up her pace a little.

She ran ahead of him and she was just about to touch the water until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. Robert picked her up and spun her around. She couldn't stop laughing.

"They're like 17 again." Noah scoffed as he headed towards the water.

"Yeah, isn't it adorable?" Jamie gushed to him.

Noah kissed her cheek, "not as adorable as you."

Jamie looked at him and smiled. They continued to head towards the ocean. But unlike Robert and Kym, they took their time getting there.

After spinning Kym around, he placed her back down and she wrapped her arms around his neck, just gazing into his eyes.

She was about to lean in and kiss him, but a wave came crashing on their feet and made them both go off balance. They laughed at themselves for letting such a small wave knock them down.

They didn't get up though. Robert was on top of her and she continued to look into his crystal blue eyes.

"I love you," she started to say, "I love you so much."

"I love you more." He smiled down at her.

They rubbed their noses together giving each other butterfly kisses. It was one of those silly and adorable things that they did.

Finally he kissed her and she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. They laid on the beach making out, completely forgetting where they were.

"Hey! This is a family beach!" Noah said jokingly to them.

They pulled away from each other and blushed. Robert got up from the sand and then helped Kym up.

"Let's go swimming." Noah said encouragingly.

Jamie and Noah begin to walk into the ocean. Kym begins to follow but Robert stops her to whisper to her, "Oh the things I would do to you if we weren't here right now..." Kym blushed at his comment.

"You be good." She warned him.

"How am I supposed to be good if you're just casually walking around like that?" He points to her bikini.

"Walking around like what?" She asked innocently. She knew exactly what he meant.

He pulled her closer to him and embraced her in a hug. He whispered in her ear again, "mmmmm you look so fucking sexy."

She pulled away from him and lightly slapped him. "What?" He asked her, "What did I do?"

"You know I don't like it when you swear."

"I'm sorry, baby." He pouted to her and made his best puppy dog face, "please forgive me."

Kym laughed, "You know I can't resist that face."

Robert took hold of her hand, "let's go swimming."

Robert, Kym, Noah and Jamie all floated around in the water and talked. Robert and Kym would sometimes break out into little splashing fights, but Noah would stop them because people would stare.

It's been almost a half hour since they all got in the water and even though it was only noon time, Jamie was getting tired and hungry. She wasn't normally like that but due to her pregnancy, she got tired quite often. "We're gonna head back to the beach for a bit." Jamie announced.

"Okay." Kym replied sweetly.

Noah and Jamie began to swim away and Robert pulled Kym closer to him.

"You know, I love you so much baby."

Kym kissed him in response. She loved how he would tell her how much he loved her at the most random times. It was the sweet little things like that that made her fall deeper and deeper in love with him.

She pulled away and Robert looked at her a little confused, but happy, "what did I do to deserve that?"

"I just love you so, so much." She smiled at him.

"Kymmie, you have the most beautiful smile, you know that?" He stopped to admire her beauty some more, "you're just so... Beautiful. How on earth did I get so lucky?"

She melted at every word he said. She kissed him again. This time with more passion. He kissed her back and pulled her closer to him. She tangled her fingers in his chocolate colored hair. Their tongues fought for dominance and quiet moans escaped Kym's mouth. As they kissed, Robert placed one of his hands on her breast, the other wrapped around her waist.

Kym pulled away quickly and looked around, "Robert! We can't do this here."

Robert laughed at her nervousness, "Don't worry baby, no one's paying attention to us."

"Maybe not now, but when you touch me like that, I'm pretty sure people will start to notice."

"Actually, no one can tell what I'm doing because the water's covering it all up."

It was true, they were deep in the ocean. The water covered their entire bodies, with the exception of their necks and above.

"Oh, well in that case..." She guided his hand back to where it was before on her breast.

She giggled as her lips met his again. Robert gently massaged her breast as he kissed her. Kym couldn't hold back the small moans coming from her lips.

They were pressed so close together that she could feel his growing bulge through his bathing suit.

She pulled away and breathlessly whispered in his ear, "I know you want me. I can feel you."

She pulled back from his ear and smirked at him. He blushed at this. He wanted her, but he didn't want her to know it, he didn't want his erection in public to scare her.

He stuttered on his words, "Well uh umm, well, you know..."

"Shhh" she kissed him again and slid one of her hands gently down his bathing suit.

Robert pulled away shocked, "Kymmie, what are you doing?"

"You can't go walking out of the ocean like this."

"Hey, don't worry about it baby. It will go away."

"Yeah, it will go away once I'm done with you." She said with a hint of seductiveness in her voice.

"You don't have to do this, Kymmie." He looked into her eyes.

"But I want to." She continued to slide her hand down his swimsuit until Robert stopped her again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're such a little liar." He laughed.

"What are you talking about?" She asked defensively.

"Just a few minutes ago, you were afraid for me to touch you, but now you suddenly want to do this? Baby, you don't have to do this."

She continued her journey down his shorts until it met his bulging erection, "well a few minutes I wasn't wet."

Robert laughed, "Yes you were! We're all wet!" He motioned to all the water surrounding them.

Kym slipped her hand away and broke out into laughter. "I can't believe you!" She continued to laugh as she splashed some water at him. He splashed her back and they kept going back and forth splashing each other in the face.

"Oh you wanna play games? You're so on, Johnson!"

"Actually," she moved herself closer to him and put her hand down his swim trunks again, "I think I've already won, Herjavec."

"Ohmygodkymmie."

She giggled at him for talking so fast but continued to play with his erect penis. She wrapped her hand around him and proceeded to move it up and down. Robert tried his best to hold back his moans but failed to. Thankfully, no one was around them to hear or see what was going on.

"You're so hot, Kymmie..." The fact that they were sneakily doing this out in the middle of the ocean while hundreds of people walked the beach made this whole situation even hotter for the both of them.

"I really like this, Robert." She said playfully like a young child trying out a new food, "this is so risky and fun... I feel like... A ninja." They both laughed.

"Well," he pecked her lips, "you are the sexiest ninja I've ever seen."

"Seriously... This is so..." She started blushing, "hot. So hot. So... Fucking hot..."

"Kym Louise Johnson! That's the first ever time I've heard a single bad word come out of your mouth!"

"Well from what I can tell, it really turned you on." She continued to play with him, this time a little faster and a little rougher.

"Mhmm." He guided his hand to the hem of her bikini bottom and sneaked his hand down underneath them.

She was breathless from his touch. "Wh-whaa- what are you doing?"

"Oh, so you think you can go and do all those things to me, but get nothing back? Nice try." He stroked her before sticking in one of his fingers.

"Wow baby," he whispered, "you are so wet and you're right, it's definitely not from the ocean." He added another finger and begin to push them in and out of her.

She was still rubbing her hand up and down his shaft as she leaned in to kiss him. They stayed like that for a while, just kissing and touching each other.

He moved his lips to her neck, and even though people could visibly see him giving her love bites, she didn't dare stop him. She started to loudly moan so Robert moved his lips back to hers to quiet her.

"Shhh" he whispered to her.

His breath in her ear gave her goosebumps. "I can't wait till we get home..." She replied.

This made him pump his fingers into her faster and she returned the favor but rubbing faster.

"Kym... I'm gonna..."

"Me too."

So they kissed some more and they finished together.

"That. Was so... Hot..."

Kym was breathless, "yeah, I know." She giggled and looked up at him, "so hot."

"We should do that again sometime..."

Kym laughed, "Yes, we should"

He held her in his arms as they floated around in the water and talked for a little while longer. They decided to get out a little later because their fingers looked like raisins.

As they swam back to the shore, Robert spoke, "you know I love you, right?"

Kym smiled at him and said, "I love you more."

 **Okay, that wasn't a little Drabble. That was like a long one shot fic lol. I hope you guys liked it though.**


End file.
